Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{y}{8} + \dfrac{7y}{2}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $8$ and $2$ $\lcm(8, 2) = 8$ $ t = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{y}{8} + \dfrac{4}{4} \cdot \dfrac{7y}{2} $ $t = \dfrac{y}{8} + \dfrac{28y}{8}$ $t = \dfrac{y +28y}{8}$ $t = \dfrac{29y}{8}$